


The Peni Of It All

by FantasyChic



Series: The 100 what ifs [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyChic/pseuds/FantasyChic
Summary: What if Wells had lived?What if Lincoln had a sister?What if they were separated for ten years?What if she became Heda's second?What if Raven was the one who cheated?What if Anya lived?What if Octavia cheated?What if Clarke, lets jealousy cloud her judgement?What if the there was no Heda?What if Nia won?What if the Jahas met on the ground?What if...grandpa Jaha?What if..you read the story. :)





	1. Sneak peaks

We are on the ground now, we have to look after each other. Wells gave Charlotte a smile as he thought this. He tried to be reassuring. Abby and Jake had always made him and Clarke sing a horrible song whenever they had a nightmare. It helped. Wells gazed up at the sky what was Abby doing now? And his-

"I'm so sorry!" Wells watched as his fingers fell to the ground...

 

"What's your name, son?" Wide eyes blinked up at him, then they looked back at the toy Thelonius had given him.

"Theo Kom Trikru." Jaha smiled down at the boy. The little boy smiled at him

"What is your name?"

"Thelonius Jaha." the boy gave a little gasp.

"That is also my name. But I like Theo better."

"Planning on killing him too?" A cold voice asked behind Jaha.

"Auntie Clarke!"

 

A short girl with chocolate skin stepped out of the shadows. Her eyes where startling blue. Her long black hair in loose and in her face. She opened her mouth to say something but then her eyes fell on Lincoln and her eyes widened.

"Do I know you? You do look familiar." Lincoln asked. Octavia glared at the girl. It was the girl from last night when she and Lincoln had their fight. What was she doing coming out of the commanders tent. You have a boyfriend she told herself. Who cared who went Lexa slept with. Her eyes flickered to Clarke who was giving the girl a death glare. Raven tried not to look at Anya. But she missed her.

"Peni!" The girl turned quickly back into the tent. Lincoln's eyes widened. He made to go in, Anya held up her hand.

"Leska is resting."

"Peni kom Azgeda?" Lincoln asked with desperate hope. Anya rolled her eyes

"Kom Trikru. Do you think Lexa would be stupid enough after Kostia to name one as her second." Lincoln bent his head in disappointment Clarke laughed.

"I thought they were sleeping together! I was going crazy jealouse." Everyone stared at her.

"Did I say that out loud. "

"And why would you be jealouse Ms. Not yet?"

"She told you that?"

"We tell each other everything." Anya locked eyes with Raven,

 

"Where is your boy toy, Reyes?"

"Finn's dead."

"Pity. I would of liked to keep my promise of gutting him if he ever hurt you again." Raven smiled softly at Anya she noded her head in thanks.

"Not that i care." Anya got up and stoked the fire. Peni came and whispered something in her ear. Raven did not like how close her lips were to Anya's skin.

"Duty calls. Reshop Skaikru." Peni sat down on the log next to Raven.

"Night Anya." they sang.

"Did you ever sleep with Anya?" Peni smirked.

"I have gotten used to you strange manner of speaking. Yes me and Anya shared many nights together." That sounded even worse.

"What about Lexa, was she all bossy ad telling you what to do.?" Jasper asked, gulping as Clarke glared at him.

"Whatever Heda wants, Heda gets." Peni said, her smirk had lessened and became a genuine smile. Clarke bristled.

"So do you just do girls?" Bellemy asked winking.

"I do not understand your question."

"We don't label ourselves. " Lincoln said answering for Peni "He wants to sleep with you."

"Just like that sky boy?" Peni said as she smirked. "Who cannot handle me, ask your sister." Octavia closed her eyes

"Did I say something wrong?" Lincoln stood up and left. Octavia running after him.

"Raven, Clarke and now Lincoln." Jasper laughed. Peni looked horrified.

"Are Linkoln and Oktavia together?"

"Yes!" Jasper said as he laughed. Peni stood up quickly and rushed after the lovers.

 

Then Heda came with his guards they held Lincoln and Abraham back as he beat Peni for coming into Trikru. Lincoln woke up screamijng.

"Hey, you not in the mountain anymore. I.m here." Octavia. Lincoln smiled sadly. He had not seen Peni in ten years the last sight he had of her was here being pulled by the hair back to Azgeda.


	2. We Were Friends Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are on the ground now, we have to look after each other. Wells gave Charlotte a smile as he thought this. He tried to be reassuring. Abby and Jake had always made him and Clarke sing a horrible song whenever they had a nightmare. It helped. Wells gazed up at the sky what was Abby doing now? And his-
> 
> "I'm so sorry!" Wells watched as his fingers fell to the ground...

It was strange how Wells and Clarke behaved around each other now. Wells had told her the truth finally. After Jake, Clarke was a mess. She needed her mother and Wells had taken the fall for Abby because Clarke did not need any more shit in her life. Trying to get back into her good graces, Wells had agreed to take the watch with Charlotte, to keep an eye on her and to help her with nightmares. 

Charlotte had looked at him in suspicion when he had offered to take first watch with her, but she relented. Wells was happy thinking of him and Clarke talking again like they used to before Jake. Being friends again. 

Wells and Charlotte took fist watch. Charlotte fell asleep within the first hour. Wells circled the perimeter twice and saw no grounders in site. The third time Wells circled the perimeter he heard a terrible scream coming from where he had left Charlotte. Wells cursed himself for leaving the girl alone as he raced where to the spot in the forest where she lay.

When Wells was a foot away he saw that Charlotte was thrashing around in her sleep as if fighting some invisible enemy. And screaming terribly. Wells bent over her and shook her awake.

"Charlotte! Hey, wake up!" Her eyes shot open and she jumped away from Wells, drawing the dagger at her side and pointing it to him, breathing heavily. Wells held up his hands, remaining on his knees. Charlotte continued pointing at him as she tried to collect herself after about a minute she lowered the dagger.

"Sorry, I-" 

"You had a nightmare, do not apologize." They sat in silence for a while before Wells broke the silence.

"When I was ten, I used to dream that this man with grey eyes was chasing me with a gun trying to shoot me. The man kept shouting at me about some type of after life where there was no pain. Or something like that." Charlotte took a sip of water, and watched the flames dance as she listened to Wells' soothing voice. The more he talked the more comfortable she became.

"My mother would wake me up, and hold me. I had that nightmare for a long time. I stopped having it when I was twelve."

"How did you make it stop? I don't want to have this dream again. It is scary. I miss mommy and daddy." Wells was quit for a while. At twelve Wells has a sad boy. Ignoring Jaha, spending the few times he could stand to be around other people with the Griffins.

"I stopped being scared of the grey-eyed man."

"Did he stop being scary?" the girl asked curiously.

"He was... I never really saw he face, there was too much light. I only ever saw those empty grey eyes." Charlotte stoked the fire. And again a spark came out of the fire and landed on her. She pulled her hand away quickly and rubbed it.

"A song also helps, music is life after all." Wells cleared his throat.

"Father is gone

Mother is here

to kiss your nightmares away" Charlotte had tears in her eyes.

"Those are the only lines I remember." Wells said. 

"None off my parents are here." Charlotte spat out.

"Neither are mine."

"NO! Both of them are dead killed by the monster in my dreams, every night I see his face."

"How can I stop the monster from taking away my parents?" 

"You kill it." Wells said. Charlotte looked at him with an expression that was hard to read. Charlotte nodded in thanks.

"We are on the ground now, we have to look after each other". Wells gave Charlotte a smile as he thought this. He tried to be reassuring. Abby and Jake had always made him and Clarke sing a horrible song whenever they had a nightmare. It helped. Wells gazed up at the sky what was Abby doing now? And his-

"I'm so sorry!" Wells watched as his fingers fell to the ground...

"I need to kill the monster!" 

"No! Charlotte don't do this."

"I have to!" Charlotte brought her dagger down again but Wells caught it and twisted it out of her hands, pinning her down to the ground. Charlotte screamed.

"I will only let you go if you promise to stop trying to kill me."

"NO! I have to, your dad is the monster I see, he floated my parents! I cannot get him. But I can kill you and make him feel like I have been feeling!"

"My dad hurt a lot of people, you are not-"

"NO!"

"He was to understand how it feels to lose someone you love." Wells laughed then it was truly funny, these past six years Jaha had shown that he cared nothing of Wells. Wells laughed and laughed cause he never heard a funnier joke, if he could hear himself he would hear that he sounded like a madman. Well turned Charlotte over saw he could looked into her eyes perhaps then he would have a better chance of making her see.

"Jaha loves no one." Wells could see... was that relieve in her eyes. Before he could process this he felt a sharp pain to his left temple and he fell of off Charlotte and on to the ground clutching at his head.

"Get of off her Wells! What the hell are you doing." Clarke.

"Get him!" Another voice yelled.

"NO! Wait!"

"Wait?! He tried to rape her, princess." People gathered around him and kicked him and spat on him.

"Hang Him!" 

"NO! Bellamy, stop!" Wells tried to look over the see of feet to get a glimpse of his best friend. Harder when one is covering their face. 

"Fine! Enough, let him up." Wells was dragged to his feet. He tried to get Clarke to look at him but her eyes where fixed to Charlotte. Checking her over for injuries. Charlotte looked shocked by her own actions and had tears in her eyes.

"Charlotte, did he hurt you?" Clarke asked softly. All heads swung to the pair. Charlotte looked at Wells and at the angry crowd around him. Wells saw her glance nervously at her dagger the at him again and at the crowd. She was afraid.

"Yes." Stunned silence.

"Clarke, please trust me, I would never. We are friends please Clarke! I did nothing, she tried to kill me! She cut off my fingers!" Clarke looked up at him for the first time. They made eye contact.

Wells wished for simpler days when he and Clarke would spend all day with Jake watching old games from a century ago. Jake knew all the player's names. Wells and Clarke would spend all the game giving them stupid nicknames. Now Clarke looked at him like she had Bellamy when they had fist landed. A stranger.

"Please tell me you don't buy this Griffin, he was on top of her holding a bloody knife. How could she cut of his fingers!" Bellamy shouted, all the while glaring at Wells.

"I don't know you." Clarke said and all of Wells broke, he slumped to his feet. They lifted him up and punched, scratched and kicked him again. Clarke picked up Charlotte and she and Finn walked back to camp. Finn taking of his jacket and placing it on the girl. The perfect family. Wells fought bitterly, as Clarke stepped on one of his finger as they walked back to camp.

The next morning Wells was banished. Bellamy and his gang had strung him up like they did to Murphy. Later Finn came and freed him from his noose long after Bellamy and his crew where gone.

"Clarke pretends that she wants you died for some reason, but I know she doesn't. It would kill her if you died."

"Does not look like she was pretending to me."


End file.
